Champagne Supernova
Champagne Supernova is a Degrassi Mini that focuses on Zig Novak and Miles Hollingsworth III, after they wake up hungover and are confused to find they've been handcuffed together. Neither Zig nor Miles have a clue what happened the night before, and neither of them seem to have the key to unlock the cuffs. As the hangover sets in, the frenemies will begin to discover clues that lead them to a number of potential suspects. They have to work together as a team to figure out what happened and to find the person that holds the key. This "mini" was the longest running one in Degrassi History. Cast *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Plot Part 1 - Miles Zig wakes up openly hungover after a wild night of partying in the Hollingsworth mansion. He raises his hand to wipe his face, and is upset when he realizes he is handcuffed to Miles. He pulls away, startling Miles and causing him to almost fall off the couch. Miles wakes up and asks what happened, and Zig answers, saying it was the alcohol. The two ponder over who could have the key. Miles says that maybe Jack has it. Zig recognizes Jack, and asks why Miles would think it was her. Miles replies he has a feeling, and it was revealed that the words "Jack has it" were inked onto Zig's back. Part 2 - Jack The scene opens on the boys doing pushups in Jack's front lawn. Zig asks how doing push ups will improve their memory. Jack replies that she wanted to see how far they would go. Zig is visibly upset that Jack tattooed him. Jack replied that it was just marker and tells Zig to calm down. Jack, who is seen carrying a pink dog, hands them the dog. The boys are both visibly confused, and ask why Jack would hand them a dog. After the boys ran past her carrying a dog, she confiscated the dog. Zig asks if that is why she handcuffed them together. Jack retorts that they really don't remember what happened last night. She replied that she called them a cab and they were already handcuffed together. Miles realizes that Jack has "It", which was referring to the dog, not the keys to the handcuffs. Jack nods and tells them to return the dog, and comments that its owner is probably who handcuffed them. Miles ponders who would dye a dog pink, and Zig answers, asking them who he thinks would dye one pink. Part 3 - Lola Lola is so excited to retrieve her missing Fernando and remarks on the boys' late night video post. Part 4 - The Video Zig and Miles find the not-so clever rap video of themselves dissing Degrassi girls in a rather intoxicated state. Horrified at their performance''and determine to undo their new dislike for women, they must find out who the accomplice was in filming and posting the video. Unfortunately, it was posted from a dummy account. Whoever it was must have found some amusement in it. The question is, what could have happened to make them say such dumb things? To find out they must track down the accomplice— It has to be someone that hates Miles enough to make this public. What gives it away? The hash tags. Namely, #hollingsjerk, #heartbreakersworth, #youcankeephimmaya, and #dodgedthatbullet. Part 5 - Tristan The Buzz of an angry bee is definitely following Miles, and Zig is getting dragged into it…or is he to blame too? Tristan is confronted for posting the boys "rap video" online and although he is not Miles' biggest fan at the moment, he denies handcuffing the boys. Yes, he found humor in the fact that they were ranting about their dislike for girls—no wonder, since he's still apparently heartbroken—but it's not his fault people find their antics hilarious… Or do they? So if Miles and Zig were handcuffed before they met Tristan, what could they have possibly done? Their only clue is from Tristan's annoyance over his best friend Zoë getting hurt, and it’s looking like Zig is to blame! Without any recollection of their night, Zig and Miles have no idea what they could have done to upset Zoë, and of course Tristan is no help. He tells the boys to ask Zoë herself… if they can find her. Tristan posted the video, and who cares? It was funny, right? And payback for hurting his best friend. Part 6 - Clare Miles and Zig received a rude and confused welcoming from Clare when they knocked on her door. A basket was left on her porch by Eli, filled with treats and snacks that would be sure to fill her craving. Zig almost lost their chance of gaining information after joking about the basket and asking "What, does he think you are pregnant or something?" Zig continued to stumble over his words until Miles stepped in to explain that they were looking for Zoë. Clare overheard that Zoë was on house arrest, which could explain why she hasn't been answering her phone. So until they can get a hold of Zoë, the hunt continues! Part 7 - Zoë What was Zig's big plan from last week? Calling Zoë from a blocked number, who answers with “Seriously?” Zoë tells Zig he has a lot of nerve calling her after last last. Zig begins to apologize before Zoë stops him in his tracks. Apparently it's not what he DID but what he DIDN'T do. While Zoë snuck out of her house after being grounded to meet Zig, he stood her up in order to go drinking with "Miles Holingsworth The Turd". Zoë confronts Zig, telling him if he didn't want to date her after finding out she sold boob picks than he should have just said so. To Zig's surprise, he had not clue that Zoë was behind Degrassi Nudes. Miles gets involved, laughing at the fact that she was the mastermind behind it, who now everyone hates – that's what she gets for trying to blame his little sister! Zoë smirks and tells Miles she is feeling a little less sorry for giving him that black eye. Finally one, piece answered! Turns out Zig just ducked. But who is behind all this? Lets see, these two boys in trouble together? Zoë gives them a little hint: Rhymes with PARIAH. Part 8 - Maya Last week Miles and Zig run into Maya leaving a coffee shop, who appears relieved to see them after being worried when Zig never came home. The last time she saw them, Zig was leaving to check on Miles after hearing he was upset about his father winning the mayoral election. Zig has no recollection of this and asks why he went instead of Maya? Miles has an answer to this: "she didn’t want to lead me on". Zig attempts to give the two a 'moment' while Maya tells Miles she likes him a lot, just not in that way. She sent Zig over to avoid anything getting awkward. Unfortunately this situation seems to be more awkward than not.. Miles upset, storms off, pulling along Zig who just has to chirp in; "You're not gonna cry or anything right, cause it might get kind of awkward." Miles snaps at Zig, telling him to get out out of his face. It looks like the boys are finally reaching their limits with each other. Zig retorts that until they find the key they have no other choice. Part 9 - Zig The two sit on the couch at the Hollingsworth place. Miles is seemingly upset by the fact that he thinks Zig is still into Maya. Zig rebuffs that he's into Zoë. The two continue to argue and a light scuffle takes place. A disheveled Winston comes out from behind the couch and reveals he is the one who handcuffed them together. Part 10 - Winston Winston, sitting across from Miles and Zig, gives an animated version of last night's events. Miles told Zig to stay away from Maya, to which Miles shows his distaste for Winston's portrayal. Zig rebuffs by acting tough, and Zig is equally upset, saying it sounds "fake". After Miles and Zig share their distaste, Winston apologizes and reveals he is writing a musical. Winston tells them that when his cousins fight, his aunt makes them hold hands, but since Miles and Zig refused while they are drinking, he handcuffed them together. He went to the kitchen and when he returned they were gone. They ask him for the key, and he rebutts that he won't give them the key until they work it out. Miles and Zig grab Winston by the shirt, and he says the keys are in his pocket. Zig grabs the key and puts it in the lock but, has a moment's hesitation, asking Miles if he is okay. Miles replies that he is and asks Zig the same question. Zig replies that he is no longer into her, and the two nod. Zig unlocks himself from Miles. Trivia *This series of minis takes place after Firestarter (2) *Photos of some parts got leaked on MTV Canada's Facebook page. *It was named after ''Champagne Supernova by Oasis. *Winston reveals he is writing a musical, which is revealed to be Captain Who later during season 14. *As of this mini, Maya reveals that she no longer has feelings for Miles. *Winston is revealed to be the one who handcuffed them together. Gallery Degrassi-webisode-og.jpg BZM0mcIJT72jI9yoaist_degrassi-webisode-week1.jpg bb6ok9x5qxaddvnpmasg_degrassi-webisode-week2_600x500.jpg rbdzysect42xuxk79imw_degrassi-webisode-week4_600x500.jpg xq60bvontre2mgundah9_degrassi-webisode-week5_600x500.jpg nozjggd1t36yemvabihf_degrassi_week_6_splash_596x500.jpg pSj5HwRW6v9lHx7cUQXg_degrassi_week_7__splash_.jpg Videos Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 14